


Negro y rojo

by skeletonwaltz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonwaltz/pseuds/skeletonwaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Español || Spanish. La última batalla contra las fuerzas de la Primera Orden ha dejado en Finn una herida mucho más profunda de lo que podía imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negro y rojo

**Author's Note:**

> La idea me llevaba rondando la cabeza un tiempo (culpo directamente a Tumblr y sus maravillosos fanarts por haberme empujado a shippear esto sabiendo que Disney se lo va a pasar por el forro de los c y que seguramente este barco no llegue a buen puerto), y con el potencial de angst que tenía he dicho PALANTE. Me odio. PD.: agradecimientos a la gente de Twitter que directa o indirectamente me ha animado a terminar algo que empiezo por una vez en la vida.

**R** esultaba sorprendente cómo cambiaba la vista si uno, ignorando la tormenta, trepaba el promontorio de inmensas rocas que separaba un valle del otro. A un lado, un mar inmóvil de colinas de tierra roja, surcadas por miríadas de arroyos que corrían hacia abajo, furiosos, dejando surcos en el barro arcilloso como cicatrices sobre la piel de un soldado curtido. Al otro, esas mismas colinas se ondulaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista pero eran mucho más difíciles de distinguir: la oscuridad y la intensa lluvia desdibujaban los contornos de los escombros, cráteres y naves estrelladas sembrados por toda la extensión del valle. Aquellas bestias de metal que hacía pocas horas habían surcado los cielos entre láseres y explosiones, rugiendo su artillería al disparar contra la flota enemiga, ahora yacían inertes y silenciosas bajo las aguas torrenciales. Algunas todavía echaban humo, aunque los últimos rescoldos de las llamas que las habían consumido tanto a ellas como a sus valerosos ocupantes estaban al borde de extinguirse por completo. Y no eran lo único.  
Había una figura en medio del campo de batalla, escasamente distinguible de los restos esparcidos a su alrededor salvo durante los segundos en los que un relámpago iluminaba la escena con su resplandor frío. Una mirada más de cerca revelaba a un hombre, exangüe entre los brazos de otro que se encontraba de rodillas en el barro helado. A pesar de que la luvia arreciaba, de que estaba calado hasta los huesos, Finn se negaba a soltar al piloto. Seguramente, de haberlo intentado sus brazos entumecidos tampoco habrían respondido.  
Había tardado siglos en encontrar el singular ala X negro y rojo en medio del pandemónium. Los disparos de bláster silbaban peligrosamente cerca de Finn conforme corría desesperado arrasando con todo soldado de la Primera Orden que se le pusiera delante, siguiendo la estela de humo que la nave había dejado antes de precipitarse al suelo desde el aire. En algún momento dieron una orden de retirada, no sabía si los suyos o los otros, y el caos de estallidos, gritos y deflagraciones fue apagándose. El muchacho era consciente, quizás por algo que había oído aunque no lo recordase, de que las tropas de la Resistencia se habían desplazado a otro cuadrante de acuerdo al plan establecido. La lucha estaba lejos de su final, pero para él todo había acabado.  
Encontró la T-70 incrustada en una formación rocosa a escasa altura del suelo, con el morro arrugado como si hubiera estado hecho de latón. Los motores ardían y un líquido viscoso goteaba al suelo formando grandes charcos irisados, peligrosamente cerca de las llamas. Un pequeño astromecánico redondo blanco y naranja estaba encajado en su habitáculo correspondiente, numerosas chispas saltando de sus circuitos expuestos. Finn se acercó a la cabina y arrancó la puerta destrozada para acceder al cuerpo que albergaba en su interior.  
-¡Poe!-llamó una y otra vez entre exhalaciones, necesitado de una respuesta que le devolviera la respiración-¡Poe! ¡Poe, aguanta, estoy aquí, voy a sacarte, dame sólo... un... segundo!  
Las sujeciones del asiento se lo pusieron difícil pero después de muchos tirones infructuosos se atrevió a disparar contra el enganche y pudo liberar al piloto de la nave. Consiguió alejarse con él a rastras lo suficiente como para que el estallido del combustible al prender los depósitos no los alcanzara de milagro; para entonces ya quedaban muy pocos combatientes cerca y el clamor de la batalla no era más que un eco en su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando empezó a llover, justo cuando, con cuidado, le retiró el casco al piloto. Su habitualmente lustroso pelo negro estaba apelmazado y tenía numerosos cortes y manchas de tizne en la cara, pero por lo demás parecía intacto ¿verdad? ¿verdad...?  
Poe abrió un ojo despacio.  
-F...  
Finn no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo, la otra ocupada en mantenerlo medio incorporado sobre su regazo.  
-Estoy aquí, estás conmigo, estás a salvo-repitió.  
-Ya lo... sé.  
-Me lo decía a mí mismo.  
¿Desde cuándo esbozar una sonrisa costaba tanto esfuerzo?  
Un feroz rayo los iluminó a los dos, empapados y sin poder apartar la vista el uno del otro. Hacía nada habían estado en medio de una lucha ensordecedora, un caos de cuerpos corriendo y cayendo, un clamor de motores y disparos; la quietud del momento era casi surrealista, como si los hubiera envuelto una burbuja que los aislara del resto del mundo.  
-Finn...-balbuceó Poe- Finn, escucha. Hay algo que qu-quiero decirte desde hace mucho...  
-No-respondió él, interrumpiendo las palabras entrecortadas del piloto más rápido de la Resistencia-; ya me lo dirás en cuanto hayamos salido de aquí y estés bien.  
Por una parte, el ex-soldado de asalto no podía sino creer que todo iba a salir bien. Encontrarían una nave desde la que mandar sus coordenadas a sus aliados para que los rescatasen, o él mismo se haría con los mandos de una y los llevaría como pudiese a un lugar seguro. Sus delirios se rompieron en pedazos cuando una tos violenta sacudió el cuerpo de Poe, una tos espesa que le manchó los labios y las comisuras de la boca de un color oscuro.  
-Eres...-empezó a decir Poe, con un hilillo de voz-l-lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, F-Finn.  
El otro sacudió su rostro de ébano de un lado a otro.  
-Ojalá esto... hubiese acabado... d-de otra forma, ¿eh?  
¿Por qué se estaba quedando tan frío? ¿Por qué la piel normalmente olivácea de Poe era tan blanca en mitad de una noche tan oscura? Bajo los dos se estaba formando un charco negro como la tinta.  
-Hazlo, Finn-susurró Poe, con una mirada que no admitía réplica, pero que también albergaba una súplica-No quiero irme... así. Despacio. Con dolor.  
Su cara se contorsionó unos segundos en una mueca angustiosa y el hombre que lo sostenía se quedó quieto, sopesando. Notaba débiles contracciones de los músculos de su costado, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por seguir respirando, aunque el subir y bajar de su pecho enfundado en el chaleco de piloto era ya imperceptible. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era la mínima deferencia con que debía tratarlo, un gesto de compasión que habría tenido hasta con su más acérrimo enemigo, y sin embargo...  
De forma casi automática desenfundó su bláster y puso el dedo en el accionador, presionando el cañón contra la frente empapada y cubierta de mechones de pelo oscuro de Poe, que volvía a tener los ojos cerrados a causa del esfuezo. El sonido del mecanismo del arma le resultó insoportable a Finn.  
-No puedo hacerlo-sollozó. Sus palabras eran ininteligibles-. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo...  
-Siempre has sido demasiado bueno.  
Poe enarcó una ceja y dibujó una media sonrisa, como las de siempre, antes de que un nuevo espasmo lo recorriera, haciéndole encoger las rodillas.  
-Finn-quería pronunciarlo tantas veces como pudiera, porque sabía que quería oírlo, que querría mantenerlo vivo en su memoria aunque fuera saliendo de unos labios pálidos y temblorosos. El nombre que él le había dado. Había un afecto infinito en cada sílaba, así como cientos de cosas que quedarían sin decir-Finn.  
Su amigo había soltado el bláster, ocupado como estaba en rodear a Poe con sus brazos en un intento de cobijarlo de la lluvia. Quizás si se hubiera quitado la chaqueta - _su_ chaqueta, de cuero marrón, de la que nunca se había separado desde aquel día- no se habría quedado tan frío tan rápido, quizás...  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero el cuerpo de Poe ya no ofrecía resistencia a la gravedad. Lo único que impedía que reposara sobre el suelo encharcado era el abrazo de Finn, agitado por el llanto. Ni siquiera había podido proporcionarle el alivio que le había suplicado. Le debía tantas palabras calladas, tantas cosas que ya no podría pagarle... Los remordimientos atenazaban su garganta y le nublaban la vista. Intentó no mirar sus ojos sin brillo conforme le cerraba los párpados, manchándolos de la sangre que sin darse cuenta se había acumulado en sus manos. Quería mantener en su mente la mirada pícara pero leal con la que desarmaba a todo aquel que se le cruzara. Quería recordarlo pasándose la mano por el pelo alborotado en un intento fútil de domarlo, hablando enardecido de los ideales de la Resistencia por los que lo habría sacrificado todo; emocionado como un crío al manejar un TIE para emprender la huida que les cambiaría la vida para siempre, y subiéndose con brío a la cabina de su ala-X, sonriéndole a BB8 como había hecho unas horas atrás por última vez. Poe Dameron, el mejor piloto de la Resistencia. La primera persona que lo había tratado como a un hombre y no un número.  
La tormenta comenzó a alejarse y, aunque siguió descargando agua inclemente sobre el valle, ningún rayo volvió a cruzar el cielo aquella noche.


End file.
